


車車放送

by about-the-BDs (naoki042)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naoki042/pseuds/about-the-BDs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 現實向<br/>* 此為20151206 V app EXO의 붕붕이 방송 衍生。<br/>* 本文會提及師姐團，若是不喜，請先行離去。<br/>* 字數：3138</p>
    </blockquote>





	車車放送

**Author's Note:**

> * 現實向  
> * 此為20151206 V app EXO의 붕붕이 방송 衍生。  
> * 本文會提及師姐團，若是不喜，請先行離去。  
> * 字數：3138

 

「伯賢啊──。」從左後方大約30公尺處，傳來專屬於某人的低沉嗓音。

邊伯賢疑惑地停下上車的動作，回頭朝聲音的主人擺了個頭，「幹嘛？」

「經紀人哥說另一台車會作V app放送。」朴燦烈帶著一貫露出大口白皙牙齒的笑容，伸手搭上邊伯賢的肩膀，「一起作吧。」

找我做？邊伯賢愣了一下。啊──，大概是上次燦烈和世勳在飯店作了一個多小時的直播，自己知道後在吵很羨慕的關係吧，不過現在──。

邊伯賢按下想回頭看看都暻秀表情的衝動，「呃──。」無意義的音節聲示意在旁邊不時注意手機顯示時間的朴燦烈，他還在考慮。

A. 為了其他團員表現的機會，而忍痛放棄，但其實是為了滿足待在都暻秀身邊的私慾。

B. 為了自己身為團體米格魯犬LINE中一員的責任，還有跟EXO-L見面的機會而不得不犧牲奉獻一下。

不過才剛把選項做出來，還來不及思考五秒鐘，上演一下內心掙扎的戲碼時，車內的人早就幫他把某選項給打個大叉叉。

「我們的邊MC，FIGHTING。」

邊伯賢回頭，剛好看見都暻秀微微閉合雙眼，似作準備休息樣。

「那──。」

「你自己去吧，我想睡覺。」都暻秀頓了一下，「再說了，你•們•會•很•吵。」

邊伯賢原本是想找都暻秀一起作放送，就算只是共坐一台車，他也爽啊。不過都暻秀的一句話輕輕鬆鬆地堵住了邊伯賢的嘴巴。

愣愣地看著都暻秀，邊伯賢微微地有點失落。不過還是不想去勉強對方，畢竟都暻秀最近是真的累了，一直拍電影，期間還不忘跟團體一起跑行程，錄製新專輯。

腦子轉了一圈，再看看對方臉上長了幾個痘痘，又摸摸都暻秀眼睛周圍的青黑，邊伯賢原本就稀薄的失落感就這樣煙消雲散了。

「好吧！那你好好休息，等下宿舍見。」語畢還不忘揉揉都暻秀的腦袋，把幾小時前為了舞台預錄而作好的髮型弄得亂七八糟。

「好了，走了啦。不然俊勉哥又要碎唸了。」朴燦烈終於說出口他之所以瘋狂注意時間的緣由，一手拉著邊伯賢的手臂往後方走去，一手朝都暻秀揮了揮手「暻秀啊──。好好睡，睡飽了，等下就帶你去吃飽飽的。」

「呀！朴燦烈，拉屁喔。」

「吼～你不懂啦，我只要了五分鐘而已，等下俊勉哥一定會卯起來碎唸。」

「哼哼，你又沒差。」轉過頭，露出一貫的方型嘴笑容，「暻秀，等下見。」

都暻秀對他露出平常時的心形嘴笑容，擺了擺手。

一樣的人，一樣的笑容，一樣的普通時候的掰掰。

但不知道為什麼，邊伯賢就是有那麼一種感覺。

車內的身影看起來有點寂寞啊。

是錯覺嗎？

 

***

 

「嗞─嗞─。」手機不停震動，螢幕顯示一封封的KAKAOTALK訊息。

_“D.O.──。”_

_“丟哆──。”_

_“暻秀──。”_

_“你不在，好無聊啊啊啊。”_

_“燦烈又在當DJ了。”_

_“現在在播Michael Buble的White Christmas。”_

_“你聽過嗎？”_

_“是說又還沒到聖誕節，也太早播了吧。”_

_“睡著了？”_

_“好吧，那你好好睡勒。”_

都暻秀看著最後一則訊息，有點無奈。是說你一直傳訊息，是要我怎麼好好休息啊。

故意不去回復被已讀的訊息。想到邊伯賢看到自己已讀不回，而變得苦惱的表情，嘴角就不自覺上揚一些。

點開V app，繼續剛才被打岔的放送直播。

耳機迅速傳來邊伯賢和朴燦烈吵鬧的聲音，“Merry Christmas──。”

啊──，還真吵啊。都暻秀揉揉自己差點被震聾的耳朵。

直播畫面上，邊伯賢和朴燦烈一搭一唱的，把車上的氣氛搞得越來越熱烈。

熱鬧的畫面與都暻秀這車的清靜有了強烈的對比。

是啊，只要他們兩個在一起的話，氣氛總是會很好呢。都暻秀有點不是滋味地想道。

人常說戀愛會使人變笨，讓人變得患得患失。現在都暻秀正親自驗證這句話的真實性。

其實兩人都是最重要的成員，因為兩人間的好默契而鬧彆扭，實在不是一直自稱為男子漢的都暻秀該做的事。

只不過當其中某人又多了某種身分時，那麼又好像可以解釋都暻秀現在的行為。

都暻秀和邊伯賢，不久前才剛正式交往。

無意識地吁了口氣。都暻秀完全鄙棄自己現在這種扭扭捏捏的表現，只是當看到畫面上兩人打打鬧鬧，誰也插不進去的氛圍；在稍早前，停車場拉人的那一幕，都暻秀就覺得有些刺眼，甚至還可以再回溯到前幾天的新聞。什麼叫用眼神逼退想要接近太妍前輩的世勳，這樣就表示他們還在一起啊啊啊啊啊。

都暻秀又再度吁了口氣。再這麼翻舊帳下去，男子漢都不用當了，直接去作深宮怨婦好了。

後方突然響起金鍾大的聲音，「喔！大家好。」打斷都暻秀的深度思考時間。

糟糕，想到呆掉了。都暻秀匆忙地把剛剛渙散掉的注意放回直播，這才發現，似乎朴燦烈在和金鍾大視訊電話。

「暻秀─暻秀─。」朴燦烈的聲音從耳機孔和金鍾大的手機揚聲孔傳出。

原本因抓回對現場狀況的掌握而放鬆下來的神經，又再度緊繃起來。

「暻秀，也在睡。」

神經又放鬆了。

呀！這樣下去神經不衰竭都不行啊。都暻秀苦笑地吐槽剛剛自己弱智的行為。

 

***

 

微微活動長時間低下的脖頸，目光掃向窗外的街景。

都快到聚餐的地方了，他們也差不多結束了吧。

倏地，一邊的耳機被不知名外力給扯開，伴隨之的是金鍾大爽朗的音調，「呀！暻秀，你怎麼沒睡，還偷偷看放送直播。」疑惑的目光把都暻秀整個人掃了一遍。

事情發生得太過突然，都暻秀完全喪失語言能力，因為他知道他現在說出來的話應該不會比一歲小嬰兒還要來得順暢，只能用眼睛的睜大程度來表達他是真的被嚇到了。

「幹嘛？羨慕他們可以作直播？先把你的恐懼症治好再說啦。哈哈哈哈哈──。」

笑聲越發地高亢，加上肩膀被不斷拍打，都暻秀實在是很想掐死眼前放肆的人類。

正當都暻秀思考要用哪種方法對付金鍾大時，一股力量促使車上的人們都微微往前傾。

經紀人哥的一聲到了，改寫了金鍾大被都暻秀譜寫好的悲慘結局。

「耶──我要去鬧他們。」

「嘖。」都暻秀覺得有點可惜，但還是不得不放棄追殺金鍾大，他還有更重要的事情要去作。

 

***

 

邊伯賢目光掃到外面一直瞪大眼睛的經紀人，「現在我們得走了，經紀人哥在給我們使眼色了。」同時也正好看到，熟悉的All-in-Black，緩緩往店家走去的身影。

匆匆地與EXO-L們道別，迅速地解開安全帶，甫一下車，就聽到對面那台其他成員坐的另一台車上，金鍾大跟金珉錫誇讚都暻秀的話語。(雖然邊伯賢聽完之後覺得那應該是在打小報告。)

「暻秀剛剛都沒睡，在看直播，我們的暻秀實在是太有成員愛了。」

在看直播？

腦海中突然閃過停車場那一抹令邊伯賢覺得寂寞的身影。彷彿懂了些什麼，但又說不出來那是什麼。

眉間出現些許皺摺，邊伯賢覺得心口有點煩悶。

算了，先找到暻秀好了。加快步伐，速度之快，以至於邊伯賢沒怎麼聽到朴燦烈在後方大叫他的名字。

 

***

 

最後是在預定的包廂裡，找到縮在角落，不斷搖晃保溫瓶的都暻秀。

邊伯賢飛快地在都暻秀座位旁坐定，才剛要說話，手裡就被先塞進剛剛一直上下搖晃的保溫瓶。

「喏，先喝一口。」

邊伯賢聽話地先抿了一口。是柚子茶，還不怎麼燙，剛好可以入口。

「保養喉嚨的。」

「你──。」

「對啦！我就是沒睡，在看直播。不行喔。」都暻秀覺得反正金鍾大那傢伙肯定會跟人打小報告，與其等著被人拆穿，倒不如自己先大方承認，還比較像男子漢一點。「下次叫燦烈不要放那麼多歌。你也是，放了歌，就要跟著唱嗎？還一直飆高音，很傷喉嚨，你知不知道。」

看著都暻秀漸漸變紅的耳廓，喝著暖呼呼的柚子茶，聽著疑似指責，但實則關懷的話語。邊伯賢先前升起的煩悶悄然地被撫平。

邊伯賢露出大大的方型嘴笑容。嘛─不管怎樣，以後都會有我陪著，暻秀才不會寂寞。

都暻秀看著對面越來越四方形的笑容，就覺得不爽。為什麼你在這邊笑得這麼開心，而我就要在那邊那麼糾結啊啊啊。

真想弄歪那正正方方的形狀。都暻秀心懷惡意地想道。而他的手也這麼做了。

邊伯賢任由都暻秀的雙手在自己臉上作怪，發出疑惑的單音節。「呃？」

都暻秀就這麼扯著臉頰，看著邊伯賢的表情漸漸認真起來。

「邊伯賢，我真的很喜歡你。」

通常碰到這種異常認真的表情，邊伯賢都會很作死地想去逗弄都暻秀，然後換來一陣毒打鎖喉，有時候甚至是不知名的古老招式。

不過今天邊伯賢不想這麼做，他想認真的回應都暻秀。

邊伯賢收起玩鬧的神色，將手包覆還在臉上的雙手，用他發誓是他今天最最最深情的表情。

「我也是。我也真的很喜歡你。」


End file.
